Imposibles
by Hotaru-Saturno
Summary: Enamorarse siempre es bueno, a menos que sea de un imposible... pero acaso existen los imposibles realmente? Yo era Serena Tsukino y el era Darien Tsukino... mi primo ... Mal Summary, lo siento!
1. Recuerdos y confesiones

**Recuerdos y confesiones**

"Ya no tengo corazón Ni ojos para nadie solo para ti**" **Solo para ti - Camila

Como empezar una historia que hasta a mi me cuesta recordar, ahora todo me parece tan normal. Aunque claro que recuerdo que la viví... no se puede decir que el camino que me toco emprender para llegar hasta aquí ha sido fácil, aunque tampoco difícil... solo algo complicado...

Bueno, comencemos, volvamos 25 años atrás...

Cuando tan solo era una bebe, no puedo decir que recuerdo lo que ahora voy a contar, claro por suerte contamos con la ayuda de la videocámara de mi papa -de esas viejas, aunque claro para la época eran lo mas nuevo que existía y enormes!-. La habitación era la de un hospital, allí se encontraban mi madre, una joven -no podría decir señora, tiene solo 5 años mas que yo en la actualidad.- de cabellos largos color verde, mi padre un joven -esta bien, a el si le podríamos decir señor, tiene 6 años mas que yo jaja.- de cabellos rubios y una enfermera.

?¿: Es una hermosa niña! Felicitaciones, ahora me voy para darle privacidad a los padres, son primerizos, no?- entregándome a los brazos de mi madre

¿?: Si.

Enfermera: bueno, los dejo...

?¿: Miren a la videocámara!!! Se ven realmente hermosas... y Michiru, ¿que nombre le pondremos?

Michiru: se ve tan pacifica... Andrew tu que dices? -acariciando mi mejilla

Andrew: Serena...

Michiru: Serenity Tsukino, suena bien...

Andrew: la familia esta esperando para verlas a las dos, les digo que pasen?

Michiru: Claro

Andrew: -gritando desde la puerta, si mi padre siempre fue, bastante... entusiasta...- Vengan... Pueden entrar!!

De pronto -en la escena claro, ya lo dije, no podría recordar aunque quisiera mis primeros minutos de vida- aparecieron cinco personas. Dos adultos y tres niños. La mujer sostenía en sus brazos a una bebe de pocos meses mientras que el hombre tenia de la mano -una en cada una- dos niños muy parecidos entre si.

?¿: Ahora sabrás lo que te espera!! Andrew, una niña? Te digo algo... que pena que primero no tuviste un varón para que cuidaran a la pequeña...

Andrew: no digas asi Taiki!! Pobre Hotaru, entre tu, Seiya y Darien, la pobre no podrá salir...

Taiki: eso dices ahora, espera a que las dos se conviertan en hermosas mujeres y veras como no las dejaremos salir, yo con Hotaru ya he tomado mis precauciones...

Andrew: SOLO TIENE MESES!!!!

Taiki: mejor prevenir que curar, no? Chicos que es lo que les dije el otro día?

Seiya y Darien: -repitiendo a coro- No dejaremos sola ni un minuto a Hotaru, si ha de ser necesario, nos turnaremos para vigilarla.

Taiki: ves, por eso es bueno que los primeros sean los muchachos!!! jajajaja!!

Andrew: Amy, como haces para soportar a mi hermanito?

Amy: entiendo completamente su preocupación... aunque creo que usar a Seiya y a Darien es... demasiado.. solo tienen 4 años pero... que se le va a hacer, el es asi...

Taiki: y, piensan tener mas hijos?

Michiru: aun no lo sabemos, por lo pronto nos encargaremos de Serena... y luego veremos...

Lo se, mi tio Taiki se va al extremo cuando se trata de cuidar a su hijita, se que mis padres aun no temían eso, digo... se preocuparían mas tarde pero por ahora ...

Michiru: vengan y vean a su prima Serenity

Amy: mira Hotaru, ahora tendrás a alguien con quien jugar

Seiya: yo soy tu primo Seiya ... como ves, el mas guapo de los mellizos Tsukino

Darien: yo soy tu primo Darien y este que ves a mi lado es mi hermano menor... que esta mal de la cabeza pero bueno, dejalo...

Fueron pasando los años, y fui creciendo. No me gustaba que me dijeran Serenity, para mi era mejor Serena, Serenity lo dejaba para cuando sea mas grande o cuando alguien se enojaba con migo... era normal era escuchar un SERENITY!!!!!!! por la casa cuando no tenia ganas de hacer mi tarea o llegaba tarde a las clases de violín que me daba mi madre...

Ya tenia catorce años faltaba solo unas semanas para mis "quinces" asi que mi mama se estaba encargando de la fiesta y toda la cosa... mi vida no podía ir mejor, solo extrañaba a algunas personas, como por ejemplo a Hotaru, que se tuvo que ir un año afuera con su familia... aunque a mis "primitos" -tan parecidos por afuera pero tan diferentes por dentro- "iban y venían" no podían romper la promesa de turnarse en controlarme, aunque ahora tenían un "apoyo extra" Haruka Tenou, lo conocen? Claro, como no lo van a conocer, es un famoso corredor y -aunque casi nadie lo sepa- un excelente profesor de piano. De cualquier modo, Darien era el mejor amigo de este, por lo cual pronto entro al "circulo familiar" y junto con Taiki y Seiya -claro que Darien también- hacían que ni Hotaru ni yo estuviésemos un momento solas... xD eran unos dementes, pero contra ellos cuatro no se discutía!!

Había llegado el gran día, al menos para mi, mis tíos, Taiki y Amy volvían, y con ellos, también sus hijos Seiya, Darien y Hotaru, mis primos. Apenas llegaron a nuestra casa, los abrase llorando a estos últimos con tanta fuerza, no quería que se fueran mas, deseaba que se quedaran por siempre a mi lado, Seiya se me reía "Bombon, tranquila no nos iremos", Hotaru lloraba con migo y Darien, bueno el era como decirlo, mi favorito no hablaba, solo me abrasaba.

En la cena, Seiya arrojo algo asi como una gran bomba.

Seiya: querida familia -dijo parándose y mirándonos a todos, claro la mesa era lo suficientemente grande, mi tio y mi papa estaban sentados en las puntas, en un costado Amy y Hotaru al lado de Seiya y al otro mi madre, yo y Darien- tengo que decirles algo... Este "niño" al fin a sentado cabeza y querría que ustedes conozcan a su novia

Eso fue algo bastante inesperado, saber que Seiya, el que según el "nunca va a dejar que NADIE se acerque a mas de tres metros de Hotaru y mio" ... nononono! Por que no es el mismo trato? Confirmado, vivimos en una sociedad de machistas!! Pero bueno, solo quedaba esperar hasta mañana cuando "la novia" llegara, con Hotaru teníamos todo listo, seriamos las personas mas molestas del mundo en ese tema, si ellos no dejaban que nadie se nos acercase... nosotras seriamos de lo mas criticas con las personas que cualquiera de los dos presenten -aunque si hay que decirlo, era una suerte que ellos ya no estén mas en nuestra misma escuela... Hotaru estaba saliendo con Yaten Kou, un compañero de curso y yo, bueno la verdad es que hace poco había dejado a Diamante Black, era mas molesto que Taiki, Haruka, Darien y Seiya juntos, si por el hubiese sido, no saldría ni a la escuela por temor a que alguien me "mirara"-

La chica en cuestión resulto cubrir nuestras expectativas -las cuales eran bastante altas- Lita Kino, dieciocho años, cabello castaño, ojos claros, con un gran sentido del humor y a nuestra vista -tanto la de Hotaru, Darien, Haruka y miá- perfecta para Seiya aunque algo me decía que no debía confiar en ella.

Pero claro, nadie contó con lo que venia luego... Seiya desaparecía de la faz de la tierra cada dos por tres... no se podía contar con el... parecía obsesionado!!!

Aun recuerdo, dos días después de que Seiya desapareciera, mis padres habían invitado a la familia a la casa, otra gran reunión, aunque claro, Seiya no fue y Hotaru, se las había arreglado para salir con Yaten sin que nadie supiera, o casi nadie...

Era una noche hermosa... mañana iba a ser un día estupendo... estábamos en el patio de mi casa mirando el cielo, era extraño, pero era algo que hacíamos siempre...

Serena: podrías prometerme algo? -mientras el me abrazaba por detrás

?¿: Si, lo que quieras -apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Serena: prometeme que aunque te encuentres una novia, vas a seguir igual que ahora con migo y que no vas a cambiar como Seiya, de un día para el otro se esfumo y a mi me dolería que hicieras lo mismo, prometemelo Darien!

Darien: Serena... -me dio vuelta para enfrentarme con su mirada, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- jamas te dejaría de lado, eres la persona mas importante que tengo, lo sabes?

Serena: si!!! y tu también eres... la persona mas importante que tengo -lo abrase por la cintura...

Bueno, si, se lo que piensan, celosa? NOO mucho peor... no se cuanto tiempo me costo darme cuenta... negar la realidad se me hacia increíble... y temo que también algo extraña, no me podía dar ese lujo, mis sentimientos debían ser para otra persona!! Porque... lo que sentía estaba mal... digo... es Darien y hay algo que jamas va a cambiar... algo que muy porque me pese esta con migo desde que nacimos... la sangre... Aunque... siempre que pienso ¿Por que a mi?!! Solo me enamore de la persona mas increíble de toodo el mundo y en cierta forma, era absoluta y totalmente correspondida, solo que... diferente... y es tan... inevitable... siempre sera y va a ser... Darien Tsukino ... mi primo...

* * *

Espero que les guste!! Es una historia relativamente corta, tiene solo 7 capitulos y todos estan escritos, asi que si les gusta -y si no tambien- haganmelo saber!!!!

Este es el segundo fic que escribo pero el primero que publico en Fan Fiction.

Dudas, sugerencias????? Solo dejen un review, Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecera! =D

Si todo sale bien, posiblemente actualize un capitulo por semana o quien sabe quizas dos.

Besos

Suerte!!!


	2. Una fiesta, un nuevo amigo y sorpresa

Me habia olvidado de aclarar algunas cosas:

Este es un fic que surgio de un comentario que hiso mi "casi" hermanita Star en PSD y bueno, me gusto la trama, todo el fic esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Serena, queria demostrar que no solo tiene Dariens en la cabeza!!!! -aunque cada dia lo creo mas xD -

Ya lo dije es bastante corto, solo son 21 hojas de word con tamaño 11 ... me hubiese gustado hacerlo mas largo pero ... quedaba mejor asi, si no diria mucho y al mismo tiempo nada

Es algo raro y me olvide de decir que cuando lo empeze a escribir pense que era desquiciante hasta para mi!! -que estoy bastante mal de la cabeza!!

Espero que les guste el capitulo!! es uno de mis favoritos!! Aparece un personaje que me encanta xDD

* * *

**Una fiesta, un nuevo amigo y... sorpresas??**

"Porque un amigo es una luz... brillando en la oscuridad"

Luego paso mi fiesta, la cual fue hermosa, Michiru, mi madre se encargo de que todo saliera perfecto, tanto el vestido -el cual me hacia ver como un panquecito rosa, aunque no le podía negar nada a Michi, ya que esta quería que lo que ella no lo habría podido tener yo lo tuviera y por si fuera poco era su única hija mujer y también su única hija- como la recepción y las invitaciones -aunque eran mas cosas de las que yo me imaginaba.

Increíblemente para mi... Seiya estuvo presente, aunque claro con Lita... de pronto la joven nos empezaba a caer cada vez peor... no sabíamos porque... pero era molesta, critica y una interesada, creo que la imagen que dio al primer día fue solo una pantalla... y Hotaru, jajaja se había decidido a estar junto a Yaten, aunque sus guardianes -los cuales también eran los míos...- le habían hecho un interrogatorio al pobre chico ... -si yo fuera el, hace rato que hubiera salido corriendo- y luego de remarcarle "OJITO CON HOTARU" aceptaron a Yaten... Fue divertido, yo participe pero callada, ya que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que clase de persona era... aunque desearía decir lo mismo de los otros...

Recuerdo que al entrar -estuvo eso de las 15 rosas... aunque en otros momentos Seiya se hubiese peleado con Darien por saber cual iba ultimo, ya que los últimos son los de mayor importancia, ahora solo tomaba el lugar que mi madre le dijo.- estaban unos amigos de la escuela, luego mis tíos,

Mina Aino -era una chica bastante extravertida y loca, pero entre nos no se cual de las dos estaba mas loca, o yo y mi amor imposible o ella por Armand...-

Yaten, -es un gran amigo!!-

Haruka, -Golden Retriever dos-

Seiya, -perrito de Lita...-

Hotaru, -una excelente persona!-

Darien -que se puede decir de Darien... ahhh...-

y mis padres -ese era el orden de las rosas.

Luego de saludar a todos, las fotos y demás me di cuenta de algo... algo con lo que no esperaba, que hacia una mujer tomada de la mano con MI Darien? Acaso, no, era imposible!!!! Ella se llamaba Setsuna Meio, si, muy a mi pesar, la "novia" parecen una plaga!!! OMG y si termina siendo como Lita? Al menos Seiya aviso, en cambio, Darien nooo solo la trajo a la colada esa a MI fiesta... decepción, ira, sufrimiento era lo que estaba sintiendo pero no dejaría que se vea, esta era mi noche y ademas, el no era MI Darien, solo era Darien Tsukino, un... -muy a mi pesar- un familiar mio...

La fiesta fue increíble, debo reconocerlo Michiru se encargo de cada detalle por mas insignificante que pareciera... si no fuese porque toda la atención estaba puesta en mi no dudaría en fijarme en las patas de las sillas, las cuales seguro rechinarían de limpias -aunque seria algo difícil porque primero debería sacar las telas que cubrían a cada una de estas-

.

Serena: ahhh Michiru se esforzó demasiado... -dije saliendo al enorme jardín del "Palacio Leloir" -lugar donde habían hecho la fiesta (es hermoso solo lo vi en fotos pero realmente es un lugar en el que algún día me encantaría estar!!)

?¿: Si, eso es lo que creo, pero lo importante es que la disfrutes...

Serena: se, pero no conozco ni a la mitad de mis supuestos invitados, por cierto, usted es...?

?¿: Zafiro

Serena: ahhh... mmm creo que no lo conozco

Zafiro: jajajaja, claro, el señor y la señora Tsukino mandaron la invitación y estoy aquí con mis padres, Rei y Nicholas ...

Serena: jajajaja, por que no me sorprende, como esta usted?

Zafiro: tenemos casi la misma edad, no es algo tonto hablarme asi...

Serena: creo que tienes razón, mi nombre es Serenity, pero todo el mundo me dice Serena... salvo cuando se enojan

Zafiro: jajajaja, pues entonces para mi sera solo Serena

Serena: sabes algo... siempre que me decían cumplirás quince, no le daba importancia, para mi hubiese sido mejor un asado con mis amigos y familia en la pileta... Michiru fue la que diseño esto, yo solo participe en el vestido y ni tanto... creo que esto es mas para que conozca gente

Zafiro: Mis primas han pasado por esto, según ellas es mas para "presentar a las niñas en sociedad... y darles de comer a los carroñeros"

Serena: disculpa...no entendí...

Zafiro: para ellas era mas que sus padres las mostraban para buscar marido

Serena: jajaja, puede ser...-mirando las estrellas- crees en los imposibles?

Zafiro: ¿por que dices eso?

Serena: no importa...

Zafiro: si, que importa... solo tienes, cuanto 4 años menos que yo? Te prometo algo, de ahora en adelante, yo, seré tu amigo!

Serena: nunca nadie me había pedido ser mi amigo, no de esta manera... que mas da! Serena y Zafiro amigos, suena extraño, no?

Zafiro: mas de lo que crees... y bueno, ¿por qué me preguntabas si creía en imposibles?

Serena: yo creía hasta hace poco... y ahora me acabo de dar cuenta... los imposibles es algo que jamas podremos tener y en cierto punto por eso los deseamos tanto, no importa que tanto esperes que se haga realidad... solo... son... imposibles, su mismo nombre lo dice, no?

Zafiro: yo creo que de vez en cuando los imposibles se hacen realidad...

Serena: en mi caso... jamas...

Zafiro: nunca digas nunca! Quizas el chico lindo de la tele se fije en vos

Serena: acaso me crees tan superficial como para que me guste ... el chico lindo de la tele?

Zafiro: jejejeje, es lo que le sucede a la mayoría... mis primas... están embobadas con Tom Welling...

Serena: pues en mi caso, no es el chico lindo de la tele... ojala fuese tan simple...

Zafiro: sabes? En mi siempre tendrás a alguien en quien confiar... -que tierno! Mmm mala señal. Miro su reloj, acaso ya era tarde?- mmm te paso mi numero telefónico, si? ... aunque no has de traer tu celular

Serena: espera! Si de algo me ha servido este vestido es para guardar cosas... te cuento un secreto, tiene un bolsillo oculto... aquí esta!!!! jejejeje, si algo no me podía faltar eso era mi celular

Zafiro: Jajajajaja

Entramos los dos juntos y sep, el momento molesto llego... el vals mi parte favorita fue en realidad... por que? Simple semanas antes tuve que tomar clases, porque... bueno, siempre tuve un problema con eso de bailar lento... no me queje mi instructor fue Darien... va a ser mejor que me aleje un poco, si no va a ser demasiado tarde... error ya es tarde asi que.. si ya estaba con el agua al cuello, que importaría un poco mas...

Baile con todos y con cada uno de mis familiares -incluido Darien, aunque lo vi fuera de si... no se porque... bueno, luego el se fue con... Setsuna asi que...- Haruka y Yaten les siguieron, junto a algún que otro compañero de curso y hijos de... aunque lo que mas disfrute fue bailar con Zafiro, podría jurar que mi falta de equilibrio ni se notaba... en cinco minutos se dio cuenta de mi "gran" problema y se rió... bastante... aunque en cierto modo, no me regaño, dijo que quizás... había una esperanza...

Esa fue la primera vez que hable con Zafiro... es de lo mas divertido, desde el día de mi cumpleaños, no dejamos de hablarnos, era divertido y serio al mismo tiempo...

Descubrí que sus padres se mudarían y que creen! Se mudo a tres calles de nosotros!! Calles, perdón quise decir casas!! Si, quien lo diría su familia se mudo a la casa antigua... aunque cuando conocí a Rei, me dio mucha risa, cambio tooodos los muebles y derrumbo alguna que otra pared... Su esposo Nicholas era la paciencia personificada... tan simple aunque no lo era en realidad... ellos dos se complementaban el uno con el otro... era extraño, pero divertido al mismo tiempo, ver como cuando Rei hablaba Nicholas se apuraba y decía las palabras -o mejor dicho monosílabos- correctos ahhh aja ah!! Si, no, tu decisión estará bien -esa esa la frase que se destacaba entre todas- aunque si luego le preguntabas sobre que habían hablado el recordaba cada palabra de Rei... la ha de querer y bastante!!

Zafiro iba y venia de mi casa a la suya, me acompañaba a la escuela y me ayudaba a estudiar... increíblemente mis perros guardianes no se daban cuenta... Seiya en Júpiter con Lita... que fastidio!!! y Darien OTRO!! En Pluton con Setsunita... no había cruzado ni una palabra con la tipa pero me caía mal!!!! Taiki jajajaja... Amy le prohibió meterse en mi vida o en la de su hija... bien hecho!! Al fin!!!

Flash Back

Serena: podrías prometerme algo? -mientras el me abrazaba por detrás

?¿: Si, lo que quieras -apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Serena: prometeme que aunque te encuentres una novia, vas a seguir igual que ahora con migo y que no vas a cambiar como Seiya, de un día para el otro se esfumo y a mi me dolería que hicieras lo mismo, prometemelo Darien!

Darien: Serena... -me dio vuelta para enfrentarme con su mirada, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- jamas te dejaría de lado, eres la persona mas importante que tengo, lo sabes?

Serena: si!!! y tu también eres... la persona mas importante que tengo -lo abrase por la cintura...

Fin del Flash Back

Mentiroso!!Eso es lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos... Que día es hoy?? Bueno, ha pasado bastante desde mi cumpleaños, tres paredes tiradas a bajo y como cien muebles nuevos, creo que unos diez meses... Día: no se exactamente solo entendí: cena familiar... PELIGRO AYUDA!!! Traducción: parejitas acarameladas comiendo delante de los pobres... pobres? No pobre!! Yo sola, por lo tanto CHAN CHAN CHAN

plan a: Invitar a Zafiro

plan b: matar a Setsuna -no me cae bien, ademas asi no seria la única-

plan c: suicidio...

plan d: volver con Diamante -eso se asemeja al plan c...

mmmm entre eso me quedo con el a... creo que es el mejor de todos los planes!

Cena, sensacional! Si el significado de esa palabra es: Setsunita pronto te quedaras sin manitas... hay! Saque una rima... pero la verdad era esa... Zafiro reía divertido... aunque no me juzgaba...

Serena: mama, salimos afuera

Michiru: esta bien! Pero ponte algo que hace frió

La noche estaba perfecta, salvo por el frió... bueno solo viento... viento con frió... Era increíble la confianza que nos teníamos con Zafiro... puede que mas que la que tenia con personas que llevaba años de conocer... y eso ya era bastante extraño

* * *

Muchas gracias!!

**Serenatenoh**: Jajaja, si la primera vez que lo publique en PSD lo que mas sorprendio fueron las parejas, pero es que tenia que hacer algo diferente, la unica pareja que deje fue la de Taiki&Amy -alguien sabe como realmente se escribe??!!! porque yo en el manga tengo Amy pero hay muchos que escriben Ami!!- Gracias por tu review!

**Divissima Moon**: ¿Por que Lita de "mala"? La verdad es que fue raro!!! Queria a alguien que hiciera linda pareja con Seiya pero que no fuese tan buena xDD Sep, Darien tiene pareja, la cual es Setsuna -nunca me agrado xD - ... o Setsunita como me gusta decirle!!

**PrincesitaMoonSerena**: No, no sos mala, solo queres ver a nuestra pareja favorita juntos!!!! jajajaja, verdad, ojala que no sean primos!!! Lloraria mucho si eso pasara!!!! Y no te preocupes, que voy a intentar actualizar rapido!!

**M00n-StAr18**: Si, lo es algo bastante fuera de lo normal, pero no se, me gusto mucho escribirla!!! Es el segundo fic que escribo pero es el que mas me gusta -el primero aun no lo termine... aun- porque es mas complejo de lo que aparenta!!! Jajajaja actualize rapido, no??

**CherriSA**: Muchas gracias!!!!!!! Eso espero ... Me encantan tus fics!!! -sip, culpable de leer y por no tener tiempo para mandar un review!! NO SIGAN MI EJEMPLO xDDDD

**Miko Fleur**: Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!!!!!

**Saiilor Chariito**: Jajaja, actualize bastante rapido, la verdad es que la primera vez que lo publique tardaba un monton entre capitulo y capitulo!!!! Es un fic corto y varios de los capitulos tambien lo son... xD

A ver... me estoy olvidando de algo... A si!!

Gracias por ponerme en sus historias favoritas a:

Saiilor ChariitoO: - tambien por alerta y autores!

alexmorales: -y en alerta

maring

lori amaya

Aiven Chiva

sailorgisselle

y por ponerme en alerta:

Cherrie SA alerta

M00n-StAr18 alerta

Si me olvide de alguien -lo cual puede pasar porque sinceramente mi mail es un desastre!!!! mas de 700 correos sin abrir xDD - pueden cortarme en pedacitos y quemarme ... aun no soy vampiro pero pronto quizas si =D -obsesion sana por Twilight!!

Ahora tienen dos opciones:

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecera! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

¿Quieren que suba mas rapido? bueno solo tienen que dar click a ese botoncito verde!!! No es lindo?

Besos

Suerte!!!


	3. Secretos y planes

**Secretos y planes **

"_Dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haya ido y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame…." Abrázame de Camila_

* * *

_Serena: mama, salimos afuera  
Michiru: esta bien! Pero ponte algo que hace frió_

La noche estaba perfecta, salvo por el frió... bueno solo viento... viento con frió... Era increíble la confianza que nos teníamos con Zafiro... puede que mas que la que tenia con personas que llevaba años de conocer... y eso ya era bastante extraño

* * *

Zafiro: te cuento un secreto?  
Serena: mmm me contaste tu vida entera así que... dale!  
Zafiro: sabias que la negligencia en los hospitales es algo que detesto desde siempre y por eso me da miedo ir a estos y por eso deseo ser abogado?  
Serena: no, pero a que viene todo eso?  
Zafiro: Rei y Nicholas no son... mis ... padres... bueno, no los verdaderos...  
Serena: que!!!  
Zafiro: si, lo descubrimos hace un año casi... la enfermera de turno era algo bastante despistada y esa noche habían nacido tres bebes... todos eran parecidos así que como no sabia en cual iba cada uno... digamos que hecho a la suerte mi vida...  
Serena: eso es tan...  
Zafiro: sabes el motivo por el cual con mi familia vinimos acá?  
Serena: no...  
Zafiro: teníamos el apellido de mi familia... no es que me moleste ser hijo de Rei y Nicholas pero es que todos merecemos saber la verdad... no lo crees?  
Serena: si pero...  
Zafiro déjame terminar... nací un tres de agosto... y el apellido de mi familia era  
Serena: Tsukino...  
Zafiro: lo descifraste rápido...  
Serena: por eso dijiste  
Zafiro: que aun había esperanza... si, espero de todo corazón que Seiya sea mi hermano y no Darien, lo digo, no me gustaría que mi primita fuese infeliz... no lo crees?  
Serena: desde siempre supe que nuestro trato era extraño  
Zafiro: espero que no te hayas enamorado de mi... eso me partiría el corazón!! -haciéndose el que lloraba  
Serena: jajajaja, ya quisieras!!! -le intente pegar, pero es mas fuerte que yo, conclusión... caímos los dos al suelo riéndonos como los idiotas que éramos- JAJAJAJA me las vas a pagar!!!  
Zafiro: ni lo sueñes primita!!!  
Serena: jajajajajaja... -no me levante, no era mi deseo, solo, me quede nuevamente observando las estrellas y el hizo lo mismo, sep, el es mi primo... no hay duda de ello- sabes hay algo que me afecta...  
Zafiro: que?  
Serena: cuando... bueno, cuando la familia lo sepa... digo por mas que lo que yo quiera... alguno de los dos va a sufrir... y aunque en este momento son perritos falderos, uno de Lita y el otro de Setsunita -dije entre dientes...- sufrirán y ni aunque Darien no fuese mi primo... es que... mi familia lo ve como tal...  
Zafiro: mmm si alguno de ellos va a sufrir... lo lamento, esto es todo por mi culpa, tengo una idea, no revelare quien soy hasta dentro de un tiempo... cambiemos de tema, viste la cara de Darien mientras nos reíamos en la cena?  
Serena: no... lo único que percibí fue la risa de la arpía... Setsuna... Setsunita... que es ese nombre!! Me suena a Susanita  
Zafiro: eres malvada!! Tengo una brillante idea!!  
Serena: cual?  
Zafiro: celos... a Darien... si es que no los tiene aun  
Serena: estas loco, el jamás se pondría celoso, ya te lo dije!  
Zafiro: pues por las miradas que me daba no lo creo... además seria divertido y seria la primer cosa buena que haría por ti como "primo mayor"  
Serena: JAJAJAJA no perdemos nada con intentar... no?  
Zafiro: exacto!

No lo podía creer, Zafiro era mi primo... y Seiya o Darien podrían no serlo... uno de los dos iba a sufrir, tenia un 50% de probabilidades de tener esperanza, increíble... si tengo que ser sincera era mas esperanza que la que tenia hace... cuanto casi dieciséis años?... Un plan?? Zafiro es perverso... parece Mina!! Jajajaja... me pregunto... cual de los dos será y cual no será... según Zafiro no es necesario que sepan... no por ahora...

Serena: puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Zafiro: mmm si... vamos adentro, hace frió  
Serena: no, porque si no me escucharían... ¿Por que no te acercaste primero a Hotaru? Digo, ella es tu hermana, verdad?  
Zafiro: Yaten... a Seiya por Lita y Darien Setsuna... además hubiese sido extraño no, Hola, soy tu hermano, espero que me des la bienvenida a la familia! Ahhh por cierto... ves a esos dos, uno no es tu hermano, espero que seamos buenos amigos ^^  
Serena: ahhh...yo la solterona por eso...  
Zafiro: no, es que parecías la mas abierta de mente... no se exactamente que pasara, pero solo, solo quería conocerlos... aunque Darien me odie jejejeje... te podría jurar que esta celoso!! Entremos -acercándome a el- el plan empieza hoy, es lo mejor no crees  
Serena: claro! Me parece una perdida de tiempo pero...  
Zafiro: yo no me equivoco en estas cosas, soy hombre no?  
Serena: como digas!

El plan fue casi lo mismo de siempre, Zafiro venia a casa se quedaba a comer, me llevaba a la escuela y procuraba estar siempre cerca cuando Darien lo estaba también... una semana tarde en darme por vencida, pero Zafiro nooo, dijo claramente  
"esta a punto de ceder, no te pongas nerviosa ok! Al fin y al cabo soy tu primo favorito!!!"  
No tiene cara!!! "Tu primo favorito" hace una semana no sabia la verdad y ahora en cierto modo tampoco pero... bueno algo es algo...  
Nuevamente cena... arpías, sep invitadas, Yaten también... -hay que diferenciar para mi el novio de Hotaru es de lo mejor en cambio las otras dos... aggg que horror!!!- comida: exquisita arpías: controladas? Eso fue extraño... Nuevamente salimos a ver las estrellas... era algo que nos daba paz y según Zafiro también inquietaba a Darien... pasamos un rato solamente de verdad hacia mucho frió pero hablamos de cosas que nadie podía saber... la prioridad de Zafiro era el bendito plan, la mía, no matar a Setsunita, no por el momento

Zafiro: por dios Sere!!! El homicidio esta penado por la ley, al menos espera a que yo sea un abogado y listo!!! bueno, podríamos alegar a tu demencia!  
Serena: me estas diciendo desquiciada?  
Zafiro: solo un poco... jejeje pero no te lo tomes a mal creo que te sienta bien xD  
Serena: -_-

Entramos adentro, eso... es algo redundante, no? Bueno como sea, increíble! Setsunita se había ido con Lita -las arpías siempre están juntas!!!- y Yaten, hablaba con Hotaru de cosas sin importancia -claro, puede que mi tío aparente ser calmado pero... no hay que descuidarse- Seiya parecía una persona normal!!!! simplemente escuchaba música en su mp3 tranquilo, "echado" en un sofá -efecto Lita -_- - y Darien, un momento, donde estaba??

Serena: voy a ir a buscar el juego a mi habitación ya vuelvo!!  
Zafiro: no te tardes -guiñándome el ojo  
Serena: claro que no

Mi habitación estaba mas oscura de lo normal... eso era extraño -que cosa en mi vida no es extraña, a ver díganme por dios!!! solo la luz de la luna la iluminaba -benditas sean las ventanas!- y le daba cierto aire misterioso, confirmado soy una novelera, todo esto es culpa de Mina!!!!! Bueno, si no puedes con ellos úneteles, no?

Serena: video juegos, mmm donde estas!!! Hablando sola... si confirmado  
?¿: Estas loca... desde siempre lo supe aunque nunca me queje jajajajaja  
Serena: a ver... ¿que haces acá y encima de todo me deliras? No es divertido Darien!!  
Darien: si lo es, al menos para mi! Nunca oíste "no me rió de ti si no con tigo"  
Serena: nunca he creído en esos dichos... ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir... Zafiro me espera  
Darien: sabes, hacen una linda pareja…  
Serena: jajaja –reírme era la mejor opción, o al menos eso creo… pareja el y yo, si tan solo supiera… Zafiro no podría ser una pareja porque… bueno, si podría, o sea, hasta hace unas semanas estaba enamorada de quien creía que era mi primo, aunque claro aun no se si lo es y Zafiro era mi primo… mi cabeza definitivamente es un desastre!.  
Darien: sabes algo, cuando te dije que eras la persona mas importante en mi vida no mentía  
Serena: ya lo se, tu también eres la persona mas importante en mi vida  
Darien: entonces… POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?!  
Serena: que te hago que?  
Darien: Zafiro y tu… a quien se le ocurre!  
Serena: ahhh claro, y Setsunita?? No me digas que te olvidaste de el pequeño e insignificante papel que juega ella en tu vida!  
Darien: …  
Serena: VES!!!!! Esto de tu si y yo no se me hace tan pero tan egoísta de tu parte, no sos así, pensa antes de decir las cosas!!!  
Darien: el amor es egoísta…-dijo mirando al suelo, no se da cuenta de lo tierno que puede que ser cuando si quiera intenta serlo? … ALTO dijo "amor"… =D –esta mal y lo se, pero… sinceramente… no lo pude evitar… Setsuna digamos que es una señal de alto para mi… si estaba con alguien se supone que no podría hacer…  
Serena: hacer que?  
Darien: hacer esto!! –tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso, había besado antes a Diamante, pero esto no se podía comparar con nada, era tan personal, desesperado y al mismo tiempo tenia mucho amor…quizás fuera la diferencia de edades y experiencia que había entre ellos dos o quizás la diferencia de sentimientos… lo único que se es que era … diferente… no se siquiera porque había salido con Diamante, en cambio con Darien sabia realmente que lo quería…

* * *

Quien quiere que sea el verdadero mellizo Tsukino Darien o Seiya... mmmm...??  
Vuelvo a decirlo, aunque yo lo escribi me encanta tanto leerlo como crearlo jajajaja

**Marijo de Chiba: **Gracias por dejar un review en los dos capitulos!!!! Si, lo se, es raro ponerlo como un familiar, es que, queria algo distinto! Jajaja nunca me gusto Setsuna, en el manga se me hacia que estaba enamorada de Endimion!!!

**Saiilor ChariitoO: **jajaja, si bastante rapido no?? Eso es lo bueno de que ya tengo la historia lista xD antes me tomaba un "tiempo sabatico" jajajaja casi me matan!!

**Miko Fleur: **es corto pero, lo que pasa es que con este fic aprendi a no "escribir por escribir" o sea, a sacar un capitulo medio malo, en el que no decia nada y por falta de tiempo, si te das cuenta en todos los capitulos pasa algo importante en la historia (en mi primer fic, me maneje tan mal con los tiempos!!! por dios, escribia un monton en un solo dia!!! asi que por eso no se si lo voy a poder continuar... a ese =( )

**Divissima Moon: **jajaja, encontre mucha gente que no le cae bien Setsuna... yo sigo insistiendo que en el manga ella estaba enamorada de Endimion!!!! puede que suene raro y algo loco, pero es lo que creo... y Lita?? bueno, es que... a alguien habia que odiar, no?

**M00n-StAr18:** jajaja, no creo que sea tu culpa eso de tener que leer el capitulo dos veces, algunas partes, es que sinceramente yo me voy por las ramas, estoy mal de la cabeza, ya lo se, pero ¿que se le puede hacer?

**serenatenoh:** Darien vil mentiroso y malvado!!! Como se le ocurre hacerle eso a Serena xD ... no se si es tan imposible, creo que lo mas dificil es el que diran y todo eso, no?

**liebende Lesung: **si, el fic es bastante raro pero... no se, es raro punto.O sea, no digo que no me gusten las historias en las cuales es el amigo, el hermano de la mejor amiga, etc, pero ... todo es culpa de mi casi hermanita xD estabamos hablando y salio el tema de que ella decia "a quien alguna vez no le gusto un primo" yo pense que estaba loca! Pero eso sirvio para que me ponga a escribir algo!

**Es cierto que no se puede subir un capitulo con canciones??? Porque el siguiente capitulo y los ultimos dos tienen... alguien me podria decir??**

Ahora tienen dos opciones:

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecera! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Posiblemente actualize el miercoles ... ¿Quieren que suba mas rapido? bueno solo tienen que dar click a ese botoncito verde!!! No es lindo?

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? Yo hasta hace un rato no xD_

Besos

Suerte!!!


	4. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias….**  
_"es muy tarde para disculparse, es muy tarde dije que es muy tarde para disculparse, es muy tarde" –Apologise – One Republic_

Mi vida era un verdadero caos, a quien se le ocurre… solo tenia algo bueno, mi primo –el "real"- Zafiro se preocupaba por mi, desde aquel beso habían pasado dos semanas… y la expresión "el tiempo pasa volando" estaba de lo mas errada… o al menos en mi caso …  
Darien había desaparecido no se si de la faz de la tierra, pero al menos de mi tierra… creo que se dio cuenta o sea, además de lo obvio –primos hermanos, bueno, quizás, aunque eso el no lo sabia- yo no le convenía, las burlas y la humillación que sufriríamos … yo era linda –no lo negaría, claro esta…- pero no lo suficiente, era torpe y bastante atolondrada… aun estaba en mi fase de "niña" y el ya era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra…  
Antes de que apareciera Setsunita recuerdo que me llevaba al cine casi todos los meses, andábamos tomados de la mano caminando o abrazados, vuelvo a decirlo si no me conociera y me viera a mi misma así pensaría cualquier cosa… aunque tampoco esa imagen estaba herrada de la realidad… o al menos en lo que quería transformar mi realidad…  
Prendí la radio, era el control que tenía mas cerca, además no quería ver televisión y la computadora estaba muy lejos, junto con mi querido celular y mp4… Puse mi estación favorita, digamos que siempre me animaba… y Zafiro no podría venir hasta dentro de unas horas… el tiene una vida además de mi… una vida! Eso es lo que necesito conseguirme!!!  
Imposible!!!!! Hasta la radio me intenta mandarme señales?? Perfecto… la canción que justo quería escuchar… nótese mi sarcasmo, Me basto de Camila (adoro sus canciones, así que las van a tener que escuchar bastante seguido en mis fics, porque pegan!!)

Esta vez no puedo continuar  
Sin tenerte junto a mí  
Cada vez que te pienso  
Siento ganas de que estés aquí  
Todavía no puedo olvidar  
El momento en que te vi.

Música a todo volumen y yo tumbada en la cama, puede haber algo mas patético?? Mmm me falta el hela-do… el cual me lo termine ayer… por segunda vez en la semana…  
Yo creo que hay algo o alguien que me esta mandando mensajes, algo así como "niña deja de pensar en co-sas tontas, tenes que salir mas y conocer a otra gente, quizás así encuentres a tu príncipe azul… el cual no tenga un parentesco…" pero creo que no podía captar eso… pobres, quizás los marcianos querían encontrar vida inteligente en este planeta y se encontraron con migo… que decepción para ellos…!!!

Sin saber que pensar  
Quería acercarme  
Y sin poderte hablar y te  
Sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar  
Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto

¿?: Lo siento…  
Serena: no te tenes que disculpar… ya esta…  
¿?: Que haremos?  
Serena: … nada, tenes alguna idea?… y desde cuando entras en mi habitación sin tocar la puerta Darien?  
Darien: -se tumbo en mi cama, al lado mió, sus brazos estaban en su cabeza y el miraba para arriba, si no lo conociera tan bien juraría que estaba tranquilo, pero era todo lo contrario… esa era la cara mas desesperante de Darien…- sabemos que esta mal

Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando  
Como saber como entender lo que sentí  
Supe que no eras para mí

Serena: si al menos uno de los dos, no sintiera esto, seria tan diferente, podríamos culpar al otro…  
Darien: jajajaja… -me sonrió, pero su alegría o mejor dicho falsa alegría no me tranquilizo, esa risa era una clara muestra de la desesperación que sentía… la cual también era la MIA, si vamos al caso… nos encontrá-bamos entre la espada y la pared, espadas, las cuales las sostenían nuestros seres queridos…- sabemos que esta mal… no? –asentí con la cabeza, que otra cosa podía hacer?- Pero es inevitable… y si… nadie lo supiera?

Pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo  
Yeah! todavía no puedo olvidar  
El momento en que te vi.  
Cada vez que te pienso  
Siento ganas de que estés aquí  
Nada me costaba intentar  
Te tenía frente a mí  
Si esto no puedo ser  
Fue por destino

Esa idea me hacia muy feliz, si nadie supiera nada no podrían acusarnos ni reprocharnos por nada… Zafiro y Mina nos cubrirían en cualquier cosa –Mina es mas telenovelera, le encantara la noticia… y mi primito desde un principio ayudo así que… no veo porque el problema… no??-  
Darien: que dices?

y sin poderte hablar y te  
Sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar  
Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto  
Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando  
Como saber como entender lo que sentí  
Supe que no eras para mí

O seria mejor decirle las sospechas que teníamos con Zafiro… digo, en algún momento se lo tendríamos que decir… al menos así lo habíamos planeado, solo queríamos saber la verdad y darme esperanzas…

Darien: aunque entendería que quisieras intentar algo con Zafiro… el te conviene, además… no es tu fami-liar… -me rei para mis adentros en ese momento si tan solo supiera que podríamos tener una oportunidad, auque claro, después esta como lo tomaría la familia, ya que si resultara que no es mi primo, mis padres aun lo verían como tal…

Pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo  
Sin quererte amar me perdí  
Y hasta hoy no he podido escapar  
Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto

Serena: tenemos que hablar…  
Darien: sobre que?  
Serena: Zafiro es… el es…  
Darien: lo entendí… no, no importa de verdad…  
Serena: PODRIAS DEJARME HABLAR – me miro con una cara de "a esta que le pasa"… es un idiota, pero lo quiero demasiado- POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA CALLATE!!!! Ahora, si me dejas continuar… -el asintió con la cabeza, creo que era la primera vez en toda su vida que me veía así…- Zafiro es mi… primo… el de verdad… -si antes parecía en shock ahora estaba en coma… no se lo debería haber dicho así… pero, si esta en una especie de coma, es perfecto ahora me va a escuchar sin hablar- Zafiro nació un tres de agosto… ese DIA habían nacido tres bebes muy parecidos entre si…  
Darien: Seiya, Zafiro y yo, no?  
Serena: aja… según lo que me dijo Zafiro la enfermera era una despistada y para que no la despidieran hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y acomodo a los bebes a la suerte… Hace un año o casi, que Zafiro y su familia se dieron cuenta de eso, cuando tenían que hacer un examen de rutina o algo así no me contó todos los deta-lles, a el no se le hizo muy fácil todo esto…como sea, volviendo con la historia, en el hospital solo les die-ron el apellido de la otra familia y mas su fecha de nacido… desde ese día Zafiro nos estuvo buscando y  
Darien: desde cuanto hace que sabes esto?  
Serena: un mes como mucho…  
Darien: ¿Por qué Diablos No Me Lo Dijiste Antes?  
Serena: AHH CLARO, SERIA MUY SIMPLE, NO? HEY USTEDES DOS NO SON FAMILIA, EL SI!! Zafiro estaba en un principio aterrado, no sabia si lo recibirían o algo… así que prometí guardarle el secreto hasta que el estuviera listo…

Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando  
Como saber como entender lo que sentí  
Supe que no eras para mí

Darien: pero… no entiendo, bailes, cenas, salidas, todas con Zafiro…  
Serena: el sabia lo que yo sentía desde un principio, no se como se dio cuenta tan rápido pero bueno… quería darte celos… dime, funcionaron  
Darien: mas de lo que crees…-me dijo con una sonrisa… de esas que me dejan completamente desarmada ante el, podría haber tenido el mejor de los discursos y es mas lo tenia, para que pensemos en una forma de saber cual de los era mi primo pero… con esa sonrisa contrarresto lo poco de autocontrol que me quedaba… Se acerco mas a mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso, era muy parecido a nuestro primer beso, solo que esta vez lo note mas relajado aunque no menos desesperado, creo que la razón es obvia, el miedo esta de por medio, pero nos amamos demasiado como para apartarnos el uno del otro, como Darien me dijo hace dos semanas "el amor es egoísta"

Pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo  
Pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo

Darien: y ahora, que vamos a hacer? – dijo cuando se separo de mi, solo un poco, lo demasiado para hablar pero no para que no pudiese sentir su aliento en mi cara  
Serena: una prueba de ADN  
Darien: una prueba de ADN –dijo pensativo- si, creo que es lo mejor, pero sin que nadie se entere, bueno, solo Zafiro, los padres de este, tú y yo… ¿Qué te parece?  
Serena: me parece… bien…

* * *

Bueno, el tema es **Me basto de Camila**, el cual es hermoso, se los recomiendo!!! No pude actualizar antes!

**Cherri SA**: Muchas gracias por avisarme, porque habia visto que a muchos les dijieron que si ponian canciones los iban a denunciar o algo asi =(

**liebende Lesung:** Si, la adora tanto como para matarla... xD¿Que paso con el primito sobreprotector?, se lo comio Setsuna!!! Mentira!! Jajaja, si fue algo bastante de improviso, a mi me parecio tierno decir "el amor es egoista" porque de verdad creo en eso

**sailor lady**: hay que decir las cosas y que no se queden guardadas. No importa si no se pueden realizar! Que queden guardadas es peor que cualquier cosa. Si, en algun momento de nuestra viva tenemos un amor imposible y de verdad es tan feo cuando no sucede lo que queremos, pero bueno, no por eso hay que dejar de intentarlo, no?

**Prettymoon868**: jajaja, de nada! Yo tengo cuatro primos y uno es mas bueno que el otro, aunque son bastante sobre protectores pero los amo! Si uno de ellos no fuese mi primo se que habria encontrado a mi persona ideal, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, no?

**Aiven_Chiba**: si, es corto, pero los siguientes son bastante largos… Me gustaria escribir un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Darien pero es que la historia ya esta terminada y si desde el principio hubiese hecho un capitulo con el punto de vista de cada uno no hubiese sido divertido, por ejemplo, hubiesen sabido que el sentia lo mismo que ella, la emocion estaba en que no lo sabian y yo me divertia jugando con eso xD

**CissaCheshire**: esperemos que sea Seiya!!!! Jajajaja recuerden que la autora esta loca!!!!!

**Miko Fleur**: jaja, la inspiración me invadio hace unos meses y por suerte logre terminar como yo queria el fic, o sea, me encanto!!! Si, requiere practica y estoy pensando que antes de terminar de publicar este fic subir otro, aunque lo tendria que hacer xD con mis ideas locas que tengo en la cabeza!!! –hay que acomodarlas solamente!

**Isabel**: muchas gracias!! Me alegra que te guste!!!

**PrIncEss MoOn-LigHt**: espero que te guste, actualize en la fecha que prometi asi que no me pueden regañar!!-cuanto hace que no usaba esa palabra xD

**Esmeralda Duran**: no me canso de repetirlo, me alegra mucho que les guste la historia!! Esto creo yo que es lo mas interesante y desquiciante que escribi… por ahora xD

Bueno, este capitulo es solo de una charla pero era necesario!!!! El proximo chan chan chan chan es "**Giro de Tiempo**" asi que no saben lo que va a pasar.

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecera! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Posiblemente actualize el sabado o domingo ... ¿Quieren que suba mas rapido? bueno solo tienen que dar click a ese botoncito verde!!! No es lindo?

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? Yo hasta hace un rato no xD_

Muchas gracias por tooodo!!!!

Besos

Suerte!!!


	5. Giro de tiempo

**Giro de tiempo!!**

_"Hoy quiero que me mires, hoy quiero que me vengas a buscar. Yo quiero estar junto a ti y ya no te pido mas."_ Hoy quiero - Casi angeles (el programa es medio tonto pero las letras me gustan!!!)

3 años después (SII GIRO DE TIEMPO!! Eso me gusta!!) No es el epilogo, solo es para cambiar algunas cosas!!

Las pruebas de ADN las habíamos decidido hacer… claro, tuvimos que esperar un tiempo para no levantar sospechas… de un día para el otro Darien y Zafiro no podían ser mejores amigos … eso tomo un mes, en el que limaron sus asperezas y se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos… demasiado para mi gusto… era como tener una jauría de perros guardianes, si antes me quejaba por tres, ahora eran mas… y con motivos –si tan solo Seiya supiera de que quien me tiene que cuidar en realidad es de Darien…-  
Así que pasamos un buen tiempo sin hacerlas pruebas… -debo decir la verdad, temía al resultado de esa prueba… y si, no había mas esperanza? Es algo con lo cual no podría vivir… seria un golpe demasiado duro… y procuraba tener el mayor tiempo posible disponible en mi realidad alterada, en ella, Darien era mi novio aunque nadie lo supiera –claro solo Mina y Zafiro, nuestros cómplices- y nada ni nadie nos impedía querernos… Con –mi querido y casi no primo xD- Darien volvimos a hacer las cosas de salíamos a comer, al cine y el hombre de los helados, hasta a bailar!!!  
Se que me tarde en decidirme pero siempre que queríamos hacer las pruebas algo pasaba… o yo hacia algo para que no, no fuéramos al hospital… debo decir en mi defensa que soy muy buena retrazando las cosas, no? Tres años!!! Podría haber sido más pero es que… me quede sin más excusas…  
En este mismo momento nos sacaron sangre, a Zafiro, Darien y a mi… se supone que los resultados estarán en tan solo una semana –es la magia del dinero!!- Así que por mientras… quieren saber lo que paso con cada uno? Bueno y si no quieren saberlo se los voy a contar igual!!!

Setsuna?? Bueno, digamos que Setsunita… "voló" SI!! Darien termino con ella, al final ella era mas una amiga que una novia y ella misma lo sabia, pero pensó que algún día el lograría verla con otros ojos… -tonta! Esos ojos son MIOS!! Y de nadie mas… ejem… lo siento, momento de debilidad…-

Flash back:

Estábamos en el departamento de Darien, cosa que no vi. extraño porque siempre nos juntábamos a ver películas o pedíamos pizza, empanadas, helado, alguna que otra cosa del mc donals… bueno, si somos unos glotones…!!!

Darien: quiero que te quedes jaca! –me dijo Darien muy convencido  
Serena: pero por que?  
Darien: voy a terminar con Setsuna…  
Serena: y queres que me quede para escucharlo!!!! NI SE TE OCURRA  
Darien: pero… -de pronto alguien toco la puerta, yo ya me lo veía venir…Susanita … no me gusto quedarme a escuchar la discusión pero… no tenia otro opción…- por favor…  
Serena: esta me la vas a pagar!!!  
Darien: Claro… Ya va!!

Nunca había presenciado una ruptura… bueno, nunca habían roto con migo, yo rompí con Diamante y me habían dicho que las mujeres eran despechadas… pero tanto?? Cuando empecé a contar Setsunita ya le había tirado a Darien –con buena puntería- una lámpara, y todo el juego de te… dicen que son los nervios… aunque se fue bastante tranquila –después de un sedante equino, cualquiera se va tranquila-

Darien: ya esta… -dijo Darien recargándose contra la puerta…- pensé que no iba a quedar nada de mi apartamento  
Serena: por poco no te rompe una silla en la cabeza pero bueno… podría haber sido peor…  
Darien: ¿Como?  
Serena: si fuese realmente despiadada te habría quemado la casa… escuche que muchas despechadas hacen ese tipo de cosas –la cara de Darien valía oro!!!!! No durmió por tres noches seguidas… solo era una acotación!!!! Si ellos eran amigos antes de todo esto… ahora son amigos pero Darien tiene cuidado de no dejar ningún objeto contundente cerca de Set… si las vueltas de la vida, ahora es algo así como una conocida querida.

Fin del Flash back

Que fue lo que paso con mi queridísima amiga Mina? Armand fue transferido a Paris por una beca de artes… y un día antes de irse la invito a cenar, luz de vela, comida elaborada, sitio exclusivo en el restaurant y toda la cosa… mas la invitación a visitarlo cuando quisiera y "queres ser mi novia" fue la frutilla del postre!!! Según mina cuando sabes algo, lo sabes y no importa nada… Yo creía que como el estaba tan lejos no durarían nada pero … es tierno ver que la distancia no afecta su relación.

Hotaru y Yaten siguen mas unidos que nunca!!! Y este ultimo tiene un contrato discográfico con Cristal records! La disquera mas importante del momento… Hotaru dice que en cualquier momento Yaten se va a atrever a dar el gran paso… un compromiso seria sensacional, quizás me encuentre otro primo en la próxima fiesta xD

Seiya y Lita? Nononono!! Eso no existe mas…nos tardo casi un año pero digamos que gracias a un plan –muy elaborado- de Hotaru, Darien, Yaten y mió, al fin el pobre, abrió los ojos, vio la luz, escucho a los Ángeles –esa ultima es rara y lo se pero bue…- o como quieran llamarlo descubrió que Lita –ejem cofARPIAcof- lo engañaba, cosa que le veníamos repitiendo desde hace unas semanas… Seiya quedo algo mal después de eso… Lita era la primera novia que presentaba en la casa –cuando antes había dicho que JAMAS lo veríamos con alguien- y también la única que había sido tan vil con el! Y les arreglamos una cita a ciegas con Yuki Cross, una amiga de Mina. Al principio tenia algo de miedo… y si estaba tan loca como Mina?!?! Pero ella era todo lo contrario a mi delirante amiga, es dulce y tranquila… y lo más importante adora a Seiya!!!

Haruka viajo por el mundo –aun mas que antes- y conoció a Sakura y hacen una pareja adorable, ella tiene la misma edad que el, posee unos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño corto, en definitiva es muy linda y además comparte la pasión por los autos con Haru… alguien no entiende todo lo que le ve?? Y Sakura le presento a Zafiro a Tomoyo… si, otro romance, no es increíble?

Volviendo a la realidad… ahhh… mis papas se fueron a una nueva luna de miel, ya cuantas van?? 20? No se, perdí la cuenta después de las 10… así que me quedo sola por dos semanas… eso es bueno, creo… porque en una semana tenemos los resultados y si dan que Darien es de mi familia tengo una semana para componerme hasta que lleguen…

Darien: vamos?  
Serena: si  
Zafiro: Cuídala mucho!! Tomoyo me espera!!!

Me olvide decir que por lo que duren las vacaciones de mis papas me quedo a vivir en el departamento de Darien?? No piensen mal de mí… Darien no se ha querido aprovechar de mi… aunque lo he intentado xDDD Me siento como Bella y el es Edward…

…

Falta solo un día… bueno, un día, unas horas, se supone que los resultados nos lo dan a las 10 de la mañana y son las 21 hs… estoy ansiosa, impaciente y con miedo… Mina me llamo y estuvimos hablando desde las 17 hs… si, somos maniáticas con el teléfono pero que se le va a hacer?? Soy así y NADIE me va a cambiar!!

Darien: llegue!! Donde estas?  
Serena: eh?? En el living… -lo que me costo formar una oración que tenga algo de coherencia… si lo se, no estoy para pensar en estoy momentos…  
Darien: que te pasa? –de pronto me pongo a suspirar y miro para el suelo… acaso no es obvio?- si, yo también tengo miedo… que te tranquilizaría?  
Serena: mmm –me dedico una de esas sonrisas que son solo para mi y empezamos a besarnos, como siempre empezó dulce y luego se torno mas apasionado, estaba decidida si mañana me tendría que enfrentar con el mayor de mis temores al menos, estaría con el una vez… la cual podría ser la primera y la ultima pero al menos lo podría sentir entre mis brazos… solo por esta noche… mañana veremos que pasara…- por favor…  
Darien: pero…  
Serena: solo hoy… mañana vemos, si?  
Darien: … -estaba esperando que diga NOOOOOO COMO SE TE OCURRE o cosas así… pero en vez de eso no se separo de mi… y eso significo mi victoria… ya lo dije al menos solo por hoy…

No me importaría el resultado de mañana… podría dolerme o no… pero si de algo estoy segura es que nunca voy a olvidar esta noche y también que no me voy a arrepentir… Es algo tonto pero después de lo que paso, me quede mirando su cara… es tan hermoso, sea cual sea el resultado, lo voy a aceptar, tengo que ser fuerte y mirar adelante quien sabe… quizás solo quizás…

* * *

A ver, tengo poco tiempo, estoy estudiando para Filosofia y haciendo tarea de biologia celular y molecular asi que no tengo tiempo de agradecer =( de verdad lo lamento!!! en el proximo capitulo -del miercoles!- prometo agradecer a tooodos sip!!

Se que es corto, no me regañen!!! Pero ya lo dije, no hay nada que pueda hacer la historia esta escrita asi!!! Algo mas que tenga que decir... no escribo lemmon, no se me da, ademas es demasiado complejo y por dios, solo tengo 16 años!!!

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecera! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Posiblemente actualize el miercoles ... ¿Quieren que suba mas rapido? bueno solo tienen que dar click a ese botoncito verde!!! No es lindo?

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? _

Muchas gracias por tooodo!!!!

Besos

Suerte!!!


	6. Verdades y decisiones

**Capitulo 4 y 5:**

**liebende Lesung**: el botoncito verde es hermosooo xD No son tiernos?? Aunque debe ser dificil mantener una relacion a escondidas practicamente cuando toda la gente que conocen los dos estan siempre cerca! ... aunque claro, esta Zafiro para ayudar en todo! Jajajaja pues en este fic esos ojos son pura y exclusivamente de Serena!!! ... estudiar biologia celular es divertido pero... hay que tomar un poco de tiempo para eso, ademas mi profesora te hace PENSAR!!!! no son respuestas de la carpeta al azar xD la madre de las excusas? Puede ser, es que pense en una relacion a futuro, si es que claro, esta lo tiene!

**Cherrie S.A:** Gracias!!! y de verdad te vuelvo a agradecer por decirme lo de las canciones, no lo sabia!

**Kilin:** jajajaja, "actualizar rapido" es dificil! Porque... mucha tarea y estudio, ¿a quien se le ocurre?

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt:** En este capitulo tenes la respuesta!!! Espero que te guste, es simple, lo se, pero me gusta asi! Jajaja si esperaron tres años, la paciencia que me falta a mi es la que ellos tienen!!

**La:** demosle celos a Darien asi se da cuenta de todo de una vez por todas!!!! xD

**sailor lady:** que suerte que vos tengas a tu esposo! Fue un imposible acaso?? Este fic surgio de un comentario, aunque tenia pensado algo antes y segun muchas personas yo "deliro" pero bueno, asi es la vida, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, espero que Serena si lo obtenga porque si no voy a llorar!!! xD Jajaja "la forma de expresar mis ideas" hay que verlo desde la perspectiva de ella, es casi de mi edad y usa el sarcasmo en casi todo... es mejor reirse que llorar, no?

**M00n-StAR18:** bueno, espero que tus ruegos fueran escuchados, porque en este capitulo se revela la verdad!!

**Saiilor ChariitoO:** SIII nuestro querido amigo Zafiro es el primo de Serena! Eso fue algo raro, no??

**Serenita:** jaja, no te preocupes, no hay forma de que abandone esta historia puesto a que ya esta escrita!!! Solo falta terminar de subir los capitulos!!

**Milena Angels:** identificada? UNITE AL CLUB!!! De la provincia de Buenos Aires, vivo en General Rodriguez, es una ciudad cerca de Lujan y de Pilar xD -estamos afuera del mapa para mi gusto pero bue!- Tu esposo es Darien?? Bueno, vamos a tener que hacer una salida los cuatro!!!! Seria divertido!!!! -si estoy loca, pero... ya es muy tarde para cambiar!!. ADN, casamiento e hijos, jajajaja, esos son los pasos a seguir de cualquier persona, no?

**Isabel:** jajaja, gracias, pero todos los capitulos son cortos, ya que al principio era de solo un capitulo pero lo termine haciendo un fic, aunque claro, un mini fic

**Anto:** muchas gracias!!! Espero que te guste!

**Kary:** no, gracias a vos por leer y dejar tu review ;D

**sailorGisselle:** jajaja!! gracias, me gusta que te guste xD Por cierto, que linda foto que tenes en tu perfil!!!

**Esmeralda Duran:** Bueno, espero que tus nervios sean recompensados con este capitulo! En la de biologia me fue bien, en la de filosofia... creo que bien xD ... Cual es tu correo? El mio es Florelan hotmail . com -sin espacios claro- aunque siempre estoy o estudiando o haciendo tarea xD

**Star!!!!:** mi queridisima hermana, la que dio el comentario y posee la locura necesaria para ayudarme en cualquier cosa que tenga en la cabeza!!!!!!! un niño que es gay??!! me sacaste una de mis ideas de la cabeza!!! -_- jajaja... mañana sin falta hablamos!!!!! a la noche porque no creo salir -a menos que mis amigas me obliguen... lo cual pasa!- ni nada!!

**criss-moon**: lo importante es que te gusta la historia y al menos en uno de los capitulos dejaste tu review!!! Gracias!!!!

* * *

**Verdades y decisiones:**

"_Guarda tu fe Escrito esta Que un gran amor No morirá jamás_" Guarda tu fe – Casi Angeles

Esa noche no dormí, solo lo observe, puede que suene algo desquiciante pero Darien nunca me había resultado mas bello y era increíble que de alguna forma esa persona que yo tenia al lado mío me correspondiera… ¿Qué se habrá fijado en mi? Si, volvemos a lo mismo, podría distinguirme entre muchas personas, rubia, de ojos claros y algo torpe, JA la gente nos etiqueta como locas esquizofrénicas y fáciles… -lo de locas lo entiendo pero lo ultimo no…- y el es tan, tan DARIEN… esa es la única palabra que se me ocurre… Casi no me doy cuenta de que se hacia de día, hasta que unos rayos de luz aparecieron por mi ventana, retiro lo dicho, si antes con la habitación a oscuras Darien me parecía bello ahora era absolutamente hermoso…

Suspiro y la verdad es que estoy algo cansada, no dormí y eso no ayuda en nada… Un pensamiento tonto vaga en mi cabeza y me río muy suave… y los pensamientos e ideas están para hacerse realidad, no? –por mas tontas que sean- y rozo suavemente sus labios contra los míos… me siento como si estuviese abusando de el "eso es prácticamente lo que hiciste ayer…" conciencia malvada… desde cuando existe?? /En todo el fic no apareció ni una vez que yo recuerde y de buenas a primeras BAF apareció, es como que llega cuando no queres que llegue, no?/

Pensemos: duerme como un tronco… es primavera y recién son las siete … tengo tiempo para cambiarme y ponerme ese vestido nuevo que Darien me regalo… es simple pero lindo, me llega un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, tiene escote en u y es blanco con vetas grises… nunca he sido amante de los vestidos, pero esto era algo así como un regalo para Darién mas que para mi… Cuando Salí del baño luego de darme una ducha y vestirme note que aun estaba durmiendo, se que yo soy perezosa pero para tanto!!

Prepare el desayuno, nada muy elaborado, a Darien solo le gusta tomar café en las mañanas, claro que a mi… bueno, te, alguna que otra tostada con mermelada de frutilla, es raro, somos tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos…

De acuerdo, aquí estamos, es casi igual a hace dos semanas atrás, Darien, Zafiro y yo… Nadie mas, aunque según mi querido primito sus padres querrían venir… Técnicamente el ADN es entre nosotros tres así que…

Esto es algo divertido y molesto, estoy entre ellos dos, esperando solo eso, de vez en cuando se escuchan suspiros… es que en los hospitales jamás hay ruido!! Esto no es como te lo pintan en Grey´s Anatomy o en Dr House… es mas frustrante, si fuese así en cualquier momento viene un doctor, posiblemente el que en nuestro caso interpretaría a House y nos psicoanaliza, se que el resultado será que somos tres personas miserables y de existencia dudosa, una risa cínica y luego se ira con su bastón, no sin antes que la jefa –a la cual no le daría ningún crédito- Cuddy lo rete por el trato hacia sus pacientes… me río de solo pensarlo…

¿?: Lamento por hacerlos esperar, entren ya tengo listos los resultados…

Entramos los tres, juntos como siempre y inconcientemente me tomo el dije que tengo… es esas cosas que haces cuando estas nerviosa, es un dije, una luna para ser mas exactos, oro blanco, le dije que no gastara dinero en mi, pero acaso me escucha?? NO hombre tenia que ser!!... aunque es muy hermoso y según el es una promesa, "siempre estaré con tigo, pese a lo que digan los demás, solo me iré de tu lado si tu lo decides… y por favor no decidas eso" me reí la primera vez que me lo dijo, parecía un niño y sus palabras salían entrecortadas, algo indefenso quizás, pero yo sabia que a lo que se refería, los prejuicios de la gente, la forma en que seriamos tachados de extraños, locos por no decir otras cosas… y ahí me encontraba, nuevamente, mismo consultorio, mismo doctor, misma hora, diferente día… diferente situación…

Kaname: Hola, mucho gusto soy el Doctor Kuran, bueno eso ya lo han de saber, no? –dijo mientras abría el sobre, era muy joven debía tener 25 años como mucho- Bueno, a ver, el examen demuestra que… ¿quieren que les diga si son o no parientes o porcentajes y todo? Es que algunos prefieren la primera opción  
Primera opción- respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo, OMG esto se esta haciendo raro… si es posible mas aun  
Kaname: Esto demuestra que Zafiro Chiba y Serena Tsukino, comparten parentesco –si, eso ya lo sabia, gritaba internamente- y Darien Tsukino y la señorita

.

Hey muchas gracias!! Por todos los comentarios de verdad me hacen muy feliz!! Jajajajajaja, si soy mala…

.

Pero no tanto!!!

Kaname: Esto demuestra que Zafiro Chiba y Serena Tsukino, comparten parentesco –si, eso ya lo sabia, gritaba internamente- y Darien Tsukino y la señorita son compatibles en un cien por ciento! Felicitaciones

Compatibles significaba? NO… me tome la cabeza entre las manos, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando como, como, como es posible?! NO a quien se le ocurre, tengo que hacer un nuevo análisis, tengo que cambiar las cosas… No fui conciente de nada hasta que unos brazos me atraparon, intentado evitar que me derrumbara.

Kaname: les dejare un momento a solas…  
Zafiro: muchas gracias…

Las lagrimas caían sin control de mi rostro, acaso es que jamás iba a ser feliz completamente? Para mi que el destino se había molestado con migo! Que es lo que hice acaso? En mi otra vida debí haber sido la peor de las personas posibles… Y ahí nos encontrábamos, Zafiro me miraba triste, pero Darien, la cara de el, o al menos lo que podía ver era terrible, levante un poco mi vista para verlo y estaba casi igual que yo y su camisa no estaba mejor, toda arruinada por mis lagrimas.  
No se exactamente como pero me encontraba en una cafetería con una tasa de te y un pedazo de pastel delante mío… solo fui conciente de que Zafiro le dijo a Darien que quería hablar con migo… y el acepto, solo, nos encontraríamos en casa… un rato antes de que llegaran mis padres…

Zafiro: yo, sinceramente… no se que –parecía dudoso, sabia lo que decir pero la mismo tiempo no, era una combinación extraña, pero creo que lo entiendo, yo no se que haría si estuviese en su situación-… lo siento  
Serena: ¿Por qué lo sientes?  
Zafiro: yo, yo, les di esperanzas! Eso es algo tan … -parecía algo indignado… y se notaba, tenia los puños en la mesa, en este momento me acordaba de algunas cosas que decía Mina cuando se enojaba "hay que romper tooodo" y hacia énfasis en el todo…  
Serena: te disculpas por darnos esperanzas?... esto es tan ridículo!!!  
Zafiro: si yo no les hubiese dicho, si tan solo querer encontrar a mi familia, ustedes al menos  
Serena: seguiríamos siendo dos infelices… creo que el hecho de que yo este tan feliz es gracias a ti y claro Darien pero si vos no hubieses dicho todo… si no hubieses ayudado con celos y cosas así, si no fueses mi mejor amigo, creo que mi vida seria la mas miserable de las vidas sobre el planeta y eso es sin exagerar  
Zafiro: no entiendes? Desde que me acerque para mi todo fue excelente, o sea, conocí a mi querida prima que esta loca pero la adoro –se río sin ganas diciendo esto- conocí a mucha gente que merece la pena llamarlos amigos y también conocí a Tomoyo… tengo a Taiki y Amy que siempre se divierten diciendo que soy otro hijo mas! Yo gane mas de lo que perdí, es mas creo que si quiera perdí algo!!!  
Serena: y quien te dijo que yo perdí algo? –me miro sin comprender… es que acaso nadie me entiende?- gane saber los sentimientos de Darien hacia mi, gane un primo, gane un amor, gane estupendos años con cosas que tan solo soñaba… es como "cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión"  
Zafiro: a mi también me gusto Twilight…  
Serena: lo que quiero decir… es que fue hermoso… mientras duro…  
Zafiro: eso que significa, o sea… que es lo que vas a hacer?  
Serena: primero que todo, agradecerte y por favor, no te culpes mas, si? Y ahora me llevas a hablar con Darien, ya sabes, no tengo auto –bromee un poco, eso era lo que hacia falta…  
Zafiro: Jajaja, eso es porque no aceptaste la plata de Michiru! Señorita independiente  
Serena: si, pero ahora estoy orgullosa de mi misma, ahorre durante todo un año, TRA BA JAN DO y ahora podré ayudar a mis padres con mi universidad!  
Zafiro: como si lo necesitaran –dijo rodando los ojos, si, si bien no lo necesitaban eso era algo que me hacia sentir bien con migo misma, no siempre podía depender de ellos o al menos no del todo y tenia una beca afuera del país…- y ahora termínate la torta!  
Serena: Jajaja, yo se que lo que quieres es que engorde!  
Zafiro: estaría bien que engordes un poco así el trabajo de Darien y mío no seria tan difícil!!  
Serena: me como la torta pero me tienes que ayudar en algo, si?  
Zafiro: claro, pero en que?  
Serena: te lo digo en el auto, si?

Me sentía fatal, a ver, no había dormido… pero nada de nada, la noticia fue del todo menos buena –por no decir catastrófica- y Zafiro me miraba intentando que cambiara de decisión, pero ya esta, lo había pensado bastante, desde hace tres años exactamente…y dolería pero era algo que tenia que hacer…

Serena: gracias –dije cuando estaba en la puerta del departamento  
Zafiro: piénsalo  
Serena: llevo tres años pensándolo…  
Zafiro: … esta bien …

Bella como un ángel  
Entraste a mi mundo  
Y en tus ojos nena  
Me quede a soñar  
No importa ni donde  
Ni como ni cuando  
Un día cualquiera  
Te voy a besar

Entre sin hacer mucho ruido… aunque fracase terriblemente, al entrar me tropecé con la alfombra, esas típicas que dicen bienvenidos? Que todos las compran diciendo "que linda tenemos que tener una!!" Si, Darien no era la excepción a la regla… que remedio, no??

Y te amare por siempre  
Aunque jamás lo diga  
Y te amare en secreto  
Con el alma a la deriva  
Serás mi luz mi guía  
Mi punto de partida  
Y aunque sea un imposible  
Yo te amare toda la vida

Darien: Serena, estas ahí?  
Serena: si…  
Darien: si, tenemos que hablar… y ahora que, que, que es lo que vamos a hacer?  
Serena: en eso estaba pensando –dije mirando mis ballerinas blancas, que debía admitirlo eran muy hermosas xD  
Darien: Yo Solo quería que supieras que te amo mas que a otra persona, cosa o como quieras en todo el mundo… y que sea lo que sea que decidas te entenderé…

No se como entraste  
Tan fuerte a mi vida  
Que hueco del alma  
Te dejo pasar  
No soy de tu mundo  
Ni estoy en tu cielo  
Pero en otro tiempo  
Te voy a encontrar

Serena: yo también –dije abrazándolo por la cintura- pero… esto es imposible, sabes? Me encantaría fingir que nada paso que todo esta bien, pensar en que esa esperanza sigue en pie, que nuestras familias no son parientes, solo conocidos, mejores amigos si es posible, que todos estamos bien, POR DIOS COMO QUISIERA  
Darien: -me tranquilizo con un dulce y casto beso…-sabes? Te entiendo… y como siempre dije, respetaría tu decisión…  
Serena: Siempre fuiste tan bueno con migo y esto es tan… doloroso, lo único que te pido es que no me odies  
Darien: jamás podría aunque quisiera…  
Serena: te amo  
Darien: yo también…

Y te amare por siempre  
Aunque jamás lo diga  
Y te amare en secreto  
Con el alma a la deriva  
Serás mi luz mi guía  
Serás mi luz mi guía  
Mi punto de partida

Andrew y Michiru regresaron pocas horas después, en las cuales yo ya había mudado todas mis cosas y mi ropa de lo de Darien a mi casa nuevamente. No se porque pero siempre que volvían de sus "viajes" era como si estuviesen mas relajados y felices…  
Me encantaría tener lo que ellos, un hogar feliz… y no el sueño de un hogar con Darien, me encantaría casarme y despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, que cuando volvamos de nuestros trabajos podamos hablar o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía, tener una gatita a la cual llamaríamos Luna y haría pareja con el próximo gato de Mina –si, ella tiene planificado que tendrá un gato blanco que se llamara Artemis- una casa en los suburbios y quien sabe hasta tener hijos, la pequeña Serena, a la cual le diríamos Rini… pero de que estoy hablando… estoy loca, eso no es posible, no me podría casar con el, no podría levantarme en las mañanas a su lado, ni estar juntos luego del trabajo, una hija? Según tengo entendido podría nacer con muchos problemas porque la sangre se tiene que regenerar, por eso es que no se puede tener hijos con alguien de la familia… el gato es a lo único que puedo aspirar, o al menos eso creo…

Serena: bueno, creo que… tengo ahorrado el suficiente dinero como para pagar una parte de mi universidad así que… estaba pensando en empezar lo antes posible  
Michiru: por eso ni te preocupes, sabemos cuanto quieres ir a estudiar a Londres!! Es mas en nuestro viaje… ya tienes un departamento allá, todo amueblado  
Serena: pero como sabían que?  
Andrew: bueno, es que sabíamos que ya querías empezar y nos llenas de orgullo, sabes?  
Serena: muchas gracias, no se que decir…  
Michiru: solo, les mandare cartas, podrán venir a visitarme, prometo que pronto presentare un novio en casa, serré feliz, me casare y tendré hijos, eso seria algo bueno para decir no?  
Serena: ehh bueno…  
Andrew: esto es algo que yo no quiero escuchar, Alguien quiere un te?  
Serena: yo no, hace un rato comí algo  
Michiru: si, por favor… Sabes… no importa de quien estés enamorada, nosotros siempre respetaríamos tu decisión , sabes? Me voy, tu padre no sabe ni hacer un te… es mejor que proteja mi cocina, no crees? –dijo guiñándome un ojo

Y aunque sea un imposible  
Yo te amare toda la vida

* * *

De verdad, no me peguen!!!!!! Es que... bueno, Y solo queda un capitulo!!!! Jajajajajaja!!!! soy mala!!!! Y no pude actualizar ayer!!!

A ver, que les puedo decir del proximo capitulo... SI son primos!!!! no hay nada que cambie esa decision para mi y Serena se va a estudiar a Londres...

Kaname Kuran es de vampire knight, es una serie sobre vampiros, la cual me encanta!!!!! deberian verla, yo la vi por you tube y cuando puedo -que no es siempre...- leo el manga que tambien es fantastico!!!!!

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecera! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Proximo capitulo... veremos cuando actualizo ... ¿Quieren que suba mas rapido? bueno solo tienen que dar click a ese botoncito verde!!! No es lindo?

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? _

Muchas gracias por tooodo!!!!

Besos

Suerte!!!


	7. Imposibles

**Fanficction esta de luto, ha perdido a una de las MEJORES escritoras de todos lo tiempos **Stephanie tambien conocida como Daddy's Little Cannibal murio a causa de un accidente que provoco una persona borracha manejando, es que acaso nadie tiene conciencia?! Es en verdad frustante que mueran personas por la ineptitud de otras!!! Y te da bronca porque asi comole paso a Stephanie le puede pasar a cualquiera!!!!! Ahora me arrepiento de no haber dejado ni un review cuando leia sus historias y lo peor es que tenia toda la intencion de hacerlo!!! Es mas queria dejarle un review en su idioma en su cuenta!!! Me siento tan mal por ella, cualquiera que haya leido sus historias se da cuenta de que era una persona con una imaginacion increible!!! no hay palabras sinceramente... Sus historias tenian algo distinto, nuevo, atrayente y ese sentido del humor algo acido!!!! Simplemente, una de las mejores!!! Yo no tomo, (no me gusta, soy un bicho raro para mi edad... pero bue) pero si hay personas que lo hacen... por que manejan despues?? no entienden que ponen en riesgo su vida y la de otras personas!! ... Si nunca leyeron algo de ella se los recomiendo, las traducciones son de Estrella Black y el genero es Twilight, sus historias fueron traducidas en varios idiomas y son GENIALES!!!

Muchas gracias a Cherri SA, Liebende Lesung (prometo leer tus historias apenas me saque de encima toodas las evaluaciones que se me vienen la proxima semana, son como 7!!!!! o mas!!!!! y aun no se naadaa xD ), serenatenoh, sailor lady, MoonStaR, Isabel, iiazz chiba, Prettymoon868 y Princess Moon-Light por dejar reviews!! Por cierto Prettymoon868 seis años?? GUAU!!  
Espero que les guste el final!!!  
Y aunque no les guste, haganmelo saber!!!

* * *

**Imposibles…**

"_Y estoy vivo porque alguien pego un salto a la deriva y casi sin salvavidas Me rescato De por vida_." Alguien – Casi Angeles

La honestidad de Michiru fue algo con lo que no contaba, acaso ella sabia? No, seguro que pensó que yo quería a otra persona… o no es así?

Pase lo que quedaba de la semana haciendo papeles, iba de un lado para el otro, teniendo que soportar –además de todo el papeleo- las indirectas por parte de Mina y Zafiro… cuando me quise acordar ya estaba en el avión, fue una despedida calida, podía ver la tristeza y felicidad en los ojos de todos, aunque solo me importaban un par de ojos, los que me pedían a gritos que me quedara y al mismo tiempo me decían que me fuera… ya lo dije, la vida no es justa pero… hay que seguir, espero que el pueda seguir su camino y vivir feliz yo se que no creo poder olvidarlo jamás… se que es el amor de mi vida pero también es el amor imposible de mi vida… Iría a estudiar canto en una de las instituciones mas prestigiosas de Londres… pero eso compensa todo? No creo…

En los estudios me iba bien, mejor de lo que había creído, mis notas eran las mejores de mi clase y mis profesores me adoraban, ya estaba por terminar, dos años habían pasado y tenia un trabajo estable como cantante y estaba a punto por firmar con la misma disquera que Yaten, es mas de vez en cuando lo ayudaba en sus conciertos…

Yaten quien por cierto al fin se había comprometido con Hotaru y pronto se casarían… eso fue muy tierno, recuerdo que fue una de las veces que fui para allá, quería estar presente…

Mina, si se caso con Armand los dos son muy exitosos, ella en el modelaje y el en las pinturas…

Haruka y Sakura siguen viajando por el mundo, pero vienen cada dos meses y al menos se quedan una semana,

Seiya y Yuki cada día están mejor y sabían que? Cuando mi familia se entero de la verdad –solo de que Zafiro era realmente el hermano de Darien y no Seiya, de lo nuestro nunca se enteraron, aunque creo que Michiru sospecha algo- Yuki lo ayudo demasiado, solo porque no sea tu familia de sangre no significa que no te amen como tal, esa "niña" cada vez me cae mejor, como si eso fuese posible!!!

Y con respecto a Zafiro, el y Tomoyo se casaran mañana, por lo que estoy nuevamente en un avión … para ir a verlos…

Hace dos años que no veo a Darien, no insistí en hablarle, sabia que nos haría mal… es triste y mas sabiendo que nunca lo pude ni lo podré olvidar… y mas si pensase que no volví a salir con nadie… espero que el si haya resuelto su vida y no se haya enfrascado en su trabajo como abogado… cosa que conociéndolo es seguro lo que hizo…

Zafiro: Serenita!!!!!! Al fin llegaste!!!! –grito corriendo hacia mi, lo se, puede que sea mayor que yo y con su profesión de "serio" (nunca creí que Zafiro y Darien se decidirían por la misma carrera Tsukino Abogados, es raro, no??) podía llegar a ser un niño tierno con migo… algo molesto también pero increíblemente feliz

Serena: Zafiriito, la próxima vez que me trates de postre no vivirás para contarlo, recordalo, porque no creo que llegues vivo a mañana…- dije abrazándolo (en Argentina hay un postre llamado Serenito, es rico!!)

Zafiro: que carácter querida prima!!! Asi nunca conseguirás novio!... ehh, lo siento…

Serena: no, no importa… como están todos?

Zafiro: por su parte el es un muerto en vida… sabes? Pensé que volverías al poco tiempo, pero no lo hiciste y el no hizo nada para verte… yo te dije ese día que estabas en un error… acaso esta en los genes ser tan cabeza hueca?? … ustedes de verdad se

Serena: si y también dijiste que harías lo posible por no hablar mas del tema, o me equivoco?

Zafiro: …si serás tonta, pero … como quieras… Yaten me dijo que te preguntara si habías ensayado la canción? Ya que si no Mina … bueno, sabes, ella y su obsesión por organizar… La canción??

Serena: si y debo decirlo, es hermosa

Zafiro: bueno, Tomoyo dijo que te tenias que ir a probar el vestido a penas llegaras, ella misma lo diseño con las medidas que le enviaste, es mas diseño la ropa de todas

Serena: si, ha de ser por su profesión, que raro que Mina no se los prueba a todos…

Zafiro: estuvo a punto pero no lo logro…

Serena: jajajajajaja

Tomoyo era una persona increíble! Había diseñado todos los vestidos y trajes de la fiesta para la familia, se supone que en una boda los invitados llegan los regalos pero ella no, ella hacia las prendas que usaríamos ese día, sesión de maquillaje y ropa, por no decir también zapatos, ya lo dije es increíble y me da mucho gusto que este con Zafiro, el realmente se lo merece.

Se que Zafiro me adora y por eso me puso de madrina, aunque creo que todo esto es obra de su cabeza, elegir a Darien como padrino?? Si, esto es todo "en contra" nuestra…

Zafiro: acepto

Tomoyo: acepto

La recepción fue hermosa, llore cuando leyeron los votos, eso era algo que yo jamás podría tener y además lo había vuelto a ver, se veía casi igual, pero le faltaba ese brillo en los ojos, posiblemente el mismo que me faltaba a mi, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, o no? Seiya como siempre el muy bromista le tiro bolas y galletas de arroz –mezcladas con algo que en realidad no quiero saber si quiera que era- a Zafiro lo mas bruto posible, Yukki debería controlarlo mejor… estoy casi segura de que le dejo un chichón en la cabeza o algo asi…

Mina: entra ahí YA! -empujándome

Serena: pero por que?? Que pasa?

Mina: tienes que cantar!!!! Si, entra, Yaten te esta esperando, recuerdas?

Serena: si… pero como?? – que pueden pensar si tu amiga la desquiciada te esta empujando a no sabes donde para hacer no sabes que? Y con las ideas de Mina no podría ser nada bueno…

Mina: Showtime –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos y me termino de empujar a lo que parecía ser el escenario- canta!

Cuando llegue estaba lista para cantar, solo había que esperar a que Yaten empezara, todo estaba a oscuras, ese era el plan que de buenas a primeras se encendieran los reflectores en dirección hacia Yaten y luego me iluminarían a mi… cantaríamos, caerían papelitos brillantes y listo, lo siento no tengo el entusiasmo necesario, pero lo Hare lo mejor posible… Uno dos tres y…

**Darien**

Dos ojos se van, se van de viaje

No tienes conciencia de lo que vendrá

No saben de amor, ni de libertad

No tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va.

Me quede atónita por un momento, esa no era la voz de Yaten, era de… Darien? Que, era lo que hacia aquí? Se que el tenia una voz hermosa pero, por que? Mina, Zafiro, me las pagaran…Tomoyo, ella debe saber algo, digo, es su boda!!!... sus muertes serán lentas y dolorosas… aunque ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, empezaba mi parte…

**Serena**

No te digo adiós acompáñame

No perdemos nada con solo probar

Luego una canción nos escribirá

Yo te doy mis sueños

Aprende a soñar.

**Darien y Serena**

Vayamos lejos mi amor,

Lejos de acá

Mis ojos pueden llevarnos

Hacia otra realidad

Que sea un mundo mejor

Y la verdad

No sea triste

Te juro que existe, existe

Ese lugar.

Estábamos cada uno en dos puntos extremos del escenario, esa era la lógica de la canción, no teníamos que estar juntos, no hasta una de las estrofas finales, acaso esa seria también nuestra relación? Tendríamos que pasar algún tiempo separados para después poder estar juntos, irnos lejos, empezar de nuevo o seguir juntos pero no?

**Serena**

Dos ojos están

Están tan cerca

Basta solamente

Con saber mirar

**Darien**

Te voy a enseñar

Como caminar

Te daré la mano

Y me acompañaras.

Esta es justo la escena en donde nos acercamos, según el libreto que nos dio Mina, anticipando cada uno de nuestros movimientos detalladamente, los cuales se suponía que los debíamos hacer con Yaten… ahora nos "teníamos que mirar expresivamente y entrelazar nuestras manos" cosa que no se si el habrá leído el libreto pero era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo…

**Serena y Darien**

Vayamos lejos mi amor,

Lejos de acá

Mis ojos pueden llevarnos

Hacia otra realidad

Que sea un mundo mejor

Y la verdad

No sea triste

Te juro que existe, existe

Ese lugar

Cuando la canción termino, apoyo su cabeza sobre mi frente,

Darien: luego tenemos que hablar…

Sabia todas las cosas que tenia que decir, quizás eran tantas como las que yo tenia pero no era el lugar… había empezado la lluvia de papelitos y los reflectores ahora estaban encendidos, debía de ser una escena muy tierna… vista desde afuera, empezaron los aplausos y según Yaten, el no podría haberlo hecho mejor… así que si lo dice el profesional, debemos creerle, muchos dicen que no importa como cantes si no el sentimiento que le pones y estoy segura de que esa canción había sido hecha para nosotros dos…

Michiru: Lo hiciste muy bien!! Sabes, no creo que con Yaten te hubiese salido así, es que, será muy lindo el peliplateado –dijo en una risita, Michiru le decía a Yaten peliplateado, ¿por que? No se y el aguamarina, quien sabe, para mi que esos dos tan obsesión con su pelo que lo llevan al extremo, acaso a mi me tendrían que decir rubiecita?? QUE NI SE LES OCURRA PORQUE LOS MATOOO- y todo lo que quieras pero el no es EL –dijo entre comillas y se fue…

Cada día mi madre me confunde mas… demasiado tiempo con Mina podría ser… desde hace años creo que lo sabe, por sus indirectas, pero jamás me atreví a hablar por si acaso, no lo se, arruino todo y ella… AG mi cabeza me duele…

En que momento de la fiesta me perdí que ya es la entrega del ramo y como es la tradición todas las solteras tenían que ir para ver si lo atrapaban… esperaba que le tocara a Annie, una amiga de Tomoyo, no tan cercana como Sakura pero… y que creen ME TOCO A MI!!! La suerte no esta de mi lado… muchas personas –entre ellos mi muy querido primito Seiya- habían empezado "primero el novio y luego el casamiento" "mi primita que es tan inocente NI LOCO" … si, ese era Seiya, si el supiera …

Seiya: nosotros nos vamos –dijo abrazando a Yuki- tenemos que dormir

Yuki: si, tengo que decirle a Tomoyo cuando llegue que la fiesta estuvo realmente fantástica!!!

Seiya: nosotros tendremos una igual de hermosa o mas

Yuki: estas diciendo que?

Seiya: si, solo si tu quieres, claro

Yuki: CLARO

Era increíble, parecía en cualquier lugar a donde fuese habían personas felices juntas, disfrutando de su amor o cosas así, lo se, soy masoquista…si fuese una persona impulsiva saldría corriendo inmediatamente, ya, ahora mismo y lloraría, porque eso es lo que realmente quería hacer… pero a quien engaño, no me iría de ahí, aun me quedaban al menos otros quince minutos… quince minutos mas, después iría a mi departamento –que en realidad era de Zafiro, el junto con Tomoyo había comprado una casa y dijo que podría ocuparlo, al menos por ahora… que si en mi pequeña cabecita se prendía una luz y decidía luchar por lo que quería y me quedaba, el con gusto me lo regalaría…-

Llegue y lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos, esos tacos, tan inofensivos para algunos eran la perdición para mi, estoy acostumbrada a caminar con tacones pero, por dios! Esto me pasa por no probármelos antes!! Me dejaban los pies todos cansados y adoloridos, me tire en el sillón, planeaba dormir ahí cuando de pronto el timbre sonó… quien seria? Me pregunte, no tenia idea… Michiru se habrá olvidado de algo? Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, podían pasar muchos años pero el seguiría siendo único, su cabello oscuro prolijamente peinado, un porte que cualquier famoso de Hollywood envidiaría y esos ojos… tan hermosos y tan tristes… y pensar que yo fui la causante de eso… en estos momentos me siento como la peor basura del mundo… Nos quedamos lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad mirándonos, el entro y me abraso luego de que yo cerrara la puerta, parecía como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo! Como si estuviese todo antes de mi partida a Londres … me perdí en el abraso… el era adictivo y no podría permitirme alejarlo de mi lado, puede que suene egoísta, pero me pertenecía, tanto como yo a el…

Serena: Darien yo…

Darien: shhhh este bien… no te preocupes

Serena: Perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto, de verdad, no se porque…

Darien: No te preocupes, perdóname a mi, nunca te busque… no quería que saliéramos mas heridos de lo que ya estábamos

Serena: no me importa lo que la otra gente piense o diga, estos últimos años han sido un infierno sin ti y la verdad es que… QUE NECIA QUE FUI… por que … no no me entiendo es como que… no puedo entender por que? –mis palabras salían sin tener sentido y el simplemente reía…- no entiendo como te pude haber perdido solo por… por cosas estupidas

Darien: cosas estupidas es preocuparse por lo que la gente diga?

Serena: las cosas mas estupidas… la verdad, puede que me halla tardado en entenderlo, creo que hasta Michiru lo entendió antes que yo! No quiero que te vayas…

Darien: Recuérdalo "siempre estaré con tigo, pese a lo que digan los demás, solo me iré de tu lado si tu lo decides… y por favor no decidas eso" –dijo citando las mismas palabras que años atrás…

Serena: nunca… nunca me dejes… por favor…

Darien: solo dime lo que necesitas y lo tendrás –mientras me acariciaba suavemente con una mano la cara y con la otra sostenía mi cintura

Serena: lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a ti y a nadie mas…

Darien: estas segura?

Serena: segura

Ese día empezó mi verdadera vida, la que estaba al lado de Darien, la que siempre quise tener, nos mudamos a los suburbios, un lugar en donde nadie nos conocía, podíamos fingir ser personas completamente normales, Michiru y Amy se pusieron felices, fue extraño pensé que ellas eran las que mas se iban a quejar pero descubrí que luego de la muerte de Taiki y de mi padre… al cual extraño de sobremanera… vemos la vida de forma diferente, si encontras el amor aunque sea en donde nunca lo pensaste y si lo hiciste fue algo totalmente extraño y un casi imposible, acaso tenes que dejar de luchar? No, yo tengo grandes amigos que están con migo siempre, que me ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron y en mucho mas…

Con Darien, puede que no nos hayamos podido casar en una iglesia y por civil, pero al contrario, tuvimos una hermosa boda en nuestro parque, a la cual asistieron todas las personas que realmente eran importantes para nosotros. Si, conseguí la casa en los suburbios, la gatita llamada Luna –que si, se lleva muy bien con Artemis- despertarme todas las mañanas con Darien y muchas veces despertarme antes solo para observarlo y poner esa sonrisa estupida en mi cara que tanto me gusta y hace un año adoptamos a la pequeña Serena… Puede que no sea nuestra hija biológica pero la amamos como tal y quizás aun mas…

Hoy celebramos nuestro aniversario… y como siempre salimos a comer entre los tres, Rini tiene 4 años y no es por que sea su madre pero es muy hermosa… La dejamos dormir y nos quedamos observándola, Darién abrazándome por detrás

Darien: sabes, si hace algunos años me hubiesen dicho que todo esto pasaría… jamás me lo hubiese creído…

Serena: dímelo a mi, aun pienso que todo esto es un sueño y si lo es no me quiero despertar

Darien: te amo

Serena: y yo a ti… -le dije antes de besarlo… jamás me cansaría de hacerlo, siempre había algo nuevo, era profundo y tierno al mismo tiempo.

Puede que la vida me haya dado tantas caídas, pero eso me sirvió, si no, no estaría aquí… si no no estaríamos aquí, Darién, Rini y yo, somos la familia que siempre soñé… y saben que? Realmente no existen los imposibles, solo las cosas muy difíciles y que si te esfuerzas… se pueden hacer realidad.

¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño:  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son.

Pedro Calderón de la Barca

* * *

Yukki es un personaje de Vampire Knight, Sakura y Tomoyo de Sakura Card Captors

Muchisisisisisimas gracias por apoyarme en esto!!! Ese ultimo es un fragmento de "La vida es un sueño" y no se porque me parecio apropiado ponerlo xDDD esa es mi parte favorita!!!  
Bueno, el tema es **Dos Ojos tambien de casi angeles** (me gustan las letras,las canciones son mas o menos)  
Pronto voy a subir algo, pero no se si sera de Sailor Moon, me gusta muucho Twilight, soy una de las tantas que tienen OCD obsessive cullen disorder JAJAJAJAJA Y saben que me encanta tenerlo!!!! Hasta la proxima historia o cuando deje review en las historias!!! Siete o mas -no tengo idea de cuantas exactamente son pero si que son un monton- evaluaciones tengo la proxima semana!!! Me quiero morir y algunas son re dificiles!!! Estudiar para filosofia me ayudo un monton porque hubo pocos aprobados y la nota mas alta fue de 8.50 y yo me saque un 8.25 asi que... SOY FELIZ!!!!

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecera! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis!! xDDD

Proximo capitulo... NO HAAAY... ya lo dije, era un mini fic que en realidad iba a ser solo de un capitulo pero bue... xD

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual?? _

Besos  
Suerte!!!


End file.
